I love him
by NMKK
Summary: I couldn't let the season end like that without a fluffy fanfic. Please enjoy!
1. I love him

_See you next Fall_

_See you next Fall_

The words are so simple, but so painful. When they left her lips she felt as if her heart had been ripped right out of her chest. Castle did that to her. He made her feel things she had never felt before, and it scared her to death.

She sat there alone at her desk staring at his chair. It was the chair that he had sat in for the past two years, the chair that he had spent countless nights solving murders in, and now it was the chair he had left behind.

She thought back on the events of the day, and if she was being honest with herself she regretted nothing. Sure, Tom was a great guy, but he wasn't the guy for her. He was almost perfect, but he wasn't perfect for her.

The only thing she regretted was not realizing it sooner. She had tried so hard to be the tough cop, and it could possibly have cost her her relationship with Castle. No matter how much she tried to hide it, she loved him and there was no denying it.

"I love him." She said softly to herself. She had never let herself use those words before. She had never let herself think that way, but she liked the way it sounded.

"I have to tell him." She said to herself moving slowly out of her seat. She smiled softly and grabbed her keys. She ran as fast as she could out of the door and to her car.

***I was so annoyed by the finale last night I had to write something. This is my continuation of the finale. I am going to try to be as believable as possible, while still having the "fluff". I know this is a short chapter but the next ones will be longer. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Finally

She checked her watch before pulling into traffic. It was ten o'clock, and she thought to herself how crazy she was for doing this. She thought about turning back. She thought about how he would react, and what he would say.

She thought back to all the times she had rejected his attempts to reveal his true feelings. All the while she was blocking out her own true feelings. She had forced herself to hide her true feelings, and ignore that way she felt about Castle.

_I need an address. _She looked at her phone and quickly called Alexis.

"Hello? Kate?" Alexis said inquisitively.

"Hi Alexis, how are you?" Kate said sounding genuinely concerned about Alexis' wellbeing.

"I am great." She said still wondering why Kate was calling.

"Listen, I need to ask you a favor." Kate said almost begging.

"Ok, what do you need?" Alexis said curiously.

"What is your dad's address in the Hamptons?" She said desperately.

"That is no favor at all." Alexis said through a smile. She was a smart girl, and she had obviously caught on to what was going on. She gave Kate the address, and described the house.

"Kate, I know you probably don't need it, but good luck." Alexis said reassuringly.

"Thank you." Kate said typing the address into the GPS system. She hung up the phone and placed the GPS on the dashboard. It was going to be a long night.

**SEVERAL HOURS LATER!**

She stood there outside of his house. She had never been this nervous, or excited. She was shaking, and she had a hard time moving. Every step she took toward the house was a step closer to her future with Castle.

She finally made it to the door. She slowly rang the doorbell, and anticipated the answer. She heard footsteps getting louder and closer. The door opened, and she saw Gina.

The blonde woman stood tall in front of her. She was like an unconquerable obstacle. She was the one thing that stood between her and Castle.

"Can I help you?" She said in a smug voice.

"I need to talk to Rick." She said calmly and confidently.

"Well, he has a deadline, and I don't think he has time for visitors right now." The woman said with a conceited tone.

"Okay, listen closely. This can go down one of two ways. You can tell me where he is, or you can move out of the way and I will find him myself." She said moving closer to Gina to intimidate her. She slowly backed away and put her hands up.

"He is in his study." She said sheepishly.

"Thank you." Kate said moving swiftly past her up the stairs.

She thought about what was coming, and what was about to take place. She moved slowly looking for his study. She suddenly heard the sound of music playing softly in the room in front of her. She took a deep breath and opened the door.

"Hi." She said with a soft smile as she opened the door. He looked up slowly recognizing the voice. The look on his face was one of utter disbelief.

"Hi." He said moving slowly out of his chair.

"I know what you are thinking." She said moving closer to him.

"Is that so?" he asked still obviously confused.

"I need to tell you something important, and I need you to let me finish before you respond." She said nervously playing with her hair.

"Okay." He said preparing himself for whatever was coming his way.

"Wow um, I can't believe I am here. When you left, I went and sat at my desk for a while. That is when I looked over at you chair. It was empty, and that is when it hit me." She said on the verge of tears.

"I never want to see that chair empty again. I mean you annoy me half of the time but the other half of the time you are kind of charming." She said realizing she was rambling. She smiled at him, trying to regain her composure.

"I would understand if you told me to leave, but I really hope you don't." she said hopefully. They sat there in silence for what seemed like an eternity. She looked at him waiting for a response, but he sat there letting it all soak in.

He looked up at her slowly, and moved closer to her. He took her hand, and kissed it. She felt her heart jump.

"I hope you don't feel pressured or anything because I am just throwing all of this at you at one time. If you need time to think about it I would understand. I am in no…" he held his finger up to her lips forcing her to be silent.

He released her hand and moved his hands to her face. He caressed her cheek with his thumb, and smiled at her. He was so close to her she couldn't breathe, she couldn't think. He pulled her closer to him, and he kissed her softly.


	3. Absolutely

They stood there in each other's arms for a while. She was in utter disbelief. They had both waited so long for this moment, and now that their dreams were a reality, they had no idea what to do. They stared into each other's eyes but their dream was interrupted by a shrill annoying voice.

"What is going on here?" She asked moving closer to them.

"Um… Gina… Uh." He said trying to make a full sentence.

"Well it is pretty clear what is going on." She said sounding hurt.

"Listen Gina, I really don't know how to say this to you, but I will say it the best way I know how. Can we go outside?" he said trying to preserve the small amount of civility left. He turned to Kate and smiled. She smiled back signaling that it was ok for him to leave.

The two left the study, and moved to the living room. He paced trying to gather his thoughts while she stood still. He turned as if he were going to say something, but continued pacing.

"I love her Gina." He said softly with excited eyes.

"What do you mean?" she asked softly.

"Gina, I know you must think that I am a real jerk now, but I can't help it. She has some weird hold over me. I have tried to ignore what we have but it is impossible. Whenever I started…" He trailed of when he felt her hand on his shoulder.

"It's ok Rick." She said with a smile.

"Really." He said sounding surprised.

"Really, you really do love her. Now go get her I will pack my bags. You have to promise that you will meet your deadlines though." She said in a motherly tone.

"I promise. Thank you." He said softly with a smile.

"You're welcome. Good luck." She said heading to her room to gather her things.

"I will call a car for you." He said running back to the study. She nodded and ducked into her room.

Meanwhile, she stood there nervous. She was playing with the Newton's Cradle on his desk when a picture caught her eye. It was a picture of them. She felt smiled at all of the memories in that picture.

"Okay, now that that is taken care of we need to talk." He said opening and closing the door. She put the picture back down on his desk. He motioned towards the loveseat next to the bookcase. They sat down and he reached for her hands.

"Where to start." She said smiling at him. He returned the smile and made a face like he was pondering the answer to her question.

"Why don't we start with Demming." He said sounding disgusted.

"Okay, fair enough. The case made me realize how important you are to me, and that I need to take chances. So, I ended things with Tom." She said looking directly into his sparkling eyes.

"Okay, so things are over with Demming?" He said hopefully.

"Yes they are over. What about Gina?" She said sounding equally disgusted.

"I could say it was over if there was anything there to begin with. I only brought her here because you shot me down." He said sounding hurt. She put her hand on his cheek and smiled at him.

"I'm here now aren't I." she said reassuringly. He smiled back at her.

"Kate, I need to know exactly what we are. I need honesty, and I need you to be open with me." He said moving closer to her on the sofa.

"Well Honestly, I have never felt this way about a man before, and it scares me. Watching you leave with Gina was probably one of the most painful things I have ever done." She said as her voice broke.

He wiped a small tear from her cheek. He pulled her into a hug which made her cry even more. She was confused because she had never been this emotional over a guy before. She composed herself and rested her head on his chest.

"So, do you think you want to give us a shot." He said casually.

"Absolutely." She said through a smile.

**Please review! I am sorry it took me so long to update, but my sister graduated this week and i had a band concert.**


End file.
